shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostkeep
Frostkeep is a large coastal town located in the cold lands south of the Frozen Wilderness and north of the Shade Mountains. Built atop of ancient Arithmian ruins, the town was originally a miner settlement; a place for the miners to safely live amongst the hostile beast tribes of goblins, hobgoblins and gnolls. The iron mine just north of the city was closed for many years as it seemed it had run dry of iron and was almost overrun by earth elementals and other creatures living deep under the earth. Previous to the closing of the mine, Frostkeep was the major source of iron ore on the Shores and the town experienced a 'Golden Age' of prosperity. Sometime after the re-capture of Fortress Sarwick from the orcs, the mine was put back into business by Boili Rockmug who discovered new iron veins in the deep west caverns of the mine. Until recently, the town was ruled by a member of a single aristocratic family, addressed as ‘the Duke’. However, with the recent orc invasion, Duke Deron Marlson was killed and his daughter Lillian is too young to rule. The Marlson family originally came from Tarloc, as Frostkeep at first was a mining colony of Tarloc. Mark Marlson, the Tarloc noble who founded the town, and leader of the mercenaries protecting the territory, declared Frostkeep independent and formed the Frostkeep Guard. Mark Marlson is said to have died on a hunting trip in Shadewood Forest, and is buried in the Marlson Family Crypt. Frostkeep has long been at war with the orcs of the east, and in recent times the town finally fell to an orcish invasion. As Frostkeep was overrun, many nations outside the Shores were called to help the Frostkeep forces reclaim the lost town. The Golden Empire sent an entire fleet to the Shores, though their motive were not to free Frostkeep from the orcs, but rather occupy the town to take control of the iron mine. Thus, Frostkeep is now a province of the Golden Empire, ruled by Praetor Carbo Priscus. Other nations and organizations that aided in the re-capture of Frostkeep includes knights and soldiers from Evesham, the former kingdom of Travin of The Hundred Kingdoms, mercenaries from Erebria and elsewhere, two wizards from Livarthia, healers from Saint Revall's Chapel, Tarloc forces, the Lex Arcanis and the monks of the Order of the Celestial Heart. The Knights of the Shores and the elves of Tal'entylar also aided in the war against the orcs, but not directly in the re-capture of the town. Politics Frostkeep is a sovereign duchy and is thus ruled by a hereditary duke. The Duke is the ruler of Frostkeep and highest authority of the Frostkeep Guards (also known as the Frost Guard). Places of interest Rick's General Store Rick's store used to be the main stop for adventurers offloading loot from a nearby dungeon or resupplying on general necessities. The store was destroyed by orcs when they invaded the town. Tobur's Anvil Frostkeep's only surviving smithy was run by the dwarf, Tobur Thunderk. His weapons and armour were sturdy and made from the finest iron ore from Boili's mine. In the north, Tobur's goods were considered second to none - many of the local militia were outfitted by the dwarf. However, the Tobur's Anvil was burnt to the ground by the invading orcs. Five Wagons' General Store Originally, the shop used to belong to Dalawir Fearrinson, an elderly half-elven man who specialized in small trinkets and specialty wares. After an unfortunate event whereby Dalawir lost his life, Sark took over residence and opened up shop. Sark renamed the store to Sark's Adventure Gear, and catered to the adventuring life which his customers reflected. When the orcs invaded Frostkeep, Sark abandoned the shop and left for Ashrinhold. Once Frostkeep was re-captured and occupied by the Golden Empire, the Five Wagons Trading Company took over the old house, setting up their own Five Wagons General Store. There is still the minor problem with rats in the basement, however... The Twice Burned Bear Inn Originally named The Dancing Bear Inn, but after an accident it was renamed The Burning Bear Inn. It was later burned down a second time by orcs, and so it was renamed again to The Twice Burned Bear Inn. The inn is a place of rumours, intoxicating substances, and likely the only place any adventurer need look for a soft down bed when the blizzards hit. Managed and owned by the bartender, Sara Krown, the 'Bear has seen its' share of travellers seeking fame and fortune in the northern land. Tricky Tinde's Trinkets Tricky Tinde's Trinket's was a small establishment that catered to the needs of mages. Owned by the retired elven wizard adventurer, Tinde Sallaben, once-apprentice to Kallaisen of the Lex Arcanis, the shop was a must for anyone seeking affordable magical goods. The revenue earned from sales went into funding for the Lex Arcanis. Unfortunately, the orcs burned down the shop when they invaded Frostkeep. Tinde has is now selling her wares directly from the Lex Arcanis' guild hall instead. Temple of Helm The temple stands as a monument within the town, inviting all within her walls to pray to the gods for guidance. The current High Priest of the temple is Castance, having taken over the position after the previous title-bearer, Hadar Arniman, fell shortly after the Second Battle of Frostkeep from grievous wounds. Temple of Death The second of two holy sites within the walls of Frostkeep. The Temple of Death offers service to Kelemvor, Lord of the Dead, built and maintained by the previous High Priest Svart Aere. As both Svart and his friend Joshua the Balmer have gone to the afterlife, Svart's young apprentice Lilly now runs the temple. Notable characters Some of the notable characters living in Frostkeep: *Amir Sarifar *Guard Captain Anny Shieldwall (imprisoned) *Castance Brinsen *Gustam Brent *Hirbag *Jeana Vassarr *Maron Tannerson *Sara Krown *Tagny Hammerhand *Tinde Sallaben *Praetor Carbo Priscus *Tribune Calidus Priscus *Flavia Priscus *Macula Priscus *Sachmed the Slavemaster *Mandric Signe *Lilly A few of the notable dead characters of Frostkeep: *Duke Deron Marlson *Janita Spearhawk *Rick Krown *Tobur Thunderk *Svart Aere *Boili Rockmug *Lil *Westan Wilkinsbane *Dalawir Fearrinson Dungeons to crawl Cemetary Crypts Beneath Frostkeep lies the crypts where the town lays the common folk that have passed on. It is a suitable hunting ground for those with a few levels under their belt, so long as they remain close to the exit (Character Levels 1-6). Those who hunt alone rarely come out from the lower levels of the crypt... Ancient Ruins Just off the main street, nearer to the docks, lies an ancient ruin. For those thrill-seekers, many might be found under the conspicuous trapdoor. Be aware: these ruins can be deadly to those unprepared. They are, after all, possibly Arithmian in origin. Though the beasts that lurk in her halls can be dangerous to the unseasoned, the traps can be fatal. See also * Fortress Sarwick * Frostkeep Iron Mine * Battle of Frostkeep * The Orcish Wars: Summarised History * Screenshots of Frostkeep Category: North